


When Angels Fall

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Trevor Philips x Female Ocs ⚤ 💓 [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Crying, Different Endings, Drama, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Love Confessions, Modern Assassins, Older Man/Younger Woman, References to Sex, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: A female assassin named Angela was hired to kill Trevor Phillips but, they end up falling in love with each other.[Trevor x oc]





	1. Chapter 1 - A Confident and Beautiful Assassin

A young woman is at a hotel in Los Santos. 

She is 24, she has long black hair and dark brown eyes with dark skin. Her looks are beautiful and sexy. 

She is wearing a black long dress with black heels. 

Her personality is she's confident and doesn't care for men. 

One guy was being a pervert towards her and soon regretted it after she kicked him in the balls. 

She rolled her eyes and walked away from the guy. 

She kills for a living, she's an assassin.

Her name is Angela.

Her speciality is knifes, she can shoot a gun too. But, she liked to use a knife. She is a good fighter too. 

Angela has a knife holster on her right leg, under her dress. 

She likes sweets. She can sing too, some say that she has a voice like an angel. Sometimes she works as a bartender for a 'cover’. 

The only guy she cares for is her boss because he saved her from the streets when she was a child. He's like an older brother to her.

Angela was sitting on a chair in the hotel lodge, lost in thought. 

She gets up and goes to her room, upstairs.

She closes the door and locks it.

Angela sits on the edge of the bed. She hears her phone ringing and picks it up.

Angela puts it to her ear.

“Hello?” she said 

“Angela.” 

It was her boss.

“Yes sir?” 

“We have a job for you. Someone wants a guy dead.” 

“Ok. Details?”

“I’II sent a picture of him to you later. This guy is in his 40s, he owns a business. But Angela, you must be careful, the guy is dangerous and crazy.” 

“I understand. What's his name?” she asked 

“You've been hired to kill Trevor Phillips.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Trevor Phillips

_ “But Angela, you must be careful, the guy is dangerous and crazy.”  _

 

_ “I understand. What's his name?” she asked  _

 

_ “You've been hired to kill Trevor Phillips.”  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

**Angela's Point Of View**

 

Angela takes a shower and changes her clothes.

 

She is wearing a gray unzipped jacket with a black tank top under it and dark gray shorts and black boots. 

 

She puts on strawberry scented perfume and strawberry lip balm. 

 

Angela loves anything that smells like strawberries. 

 

Angela packed up everything she needs. 

 

She smiles a little bit and puts the bag in her car. In the bag has clothes, a gun, knifes, etc. 

 

She gets in her car and drives off. She was heading to Sandy Shores. 

 

Angela checks into a hotel there. 

 

She puts her bag on the bed. 

 

Then, she goes back to her car and gets in. 

 

Her boss sent her a picture of Trevor Phillips. His address, where he usually is at, other information, etc. 

 

She drives to his house and stays a safe distance away so, he doesn't see her. 

 

Angela takes her jacket off and throws it in the back seat. It was hot out.

 

“Damn…” she said to herself.

 

She takes out something from her purse, a small bag of M&Ms.

 

She smiled and started to eat some.

 

Angela loves candy, any sweets.

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

Angela is done eating the M&Ms.

 

She smells like strawberries and chocolate now.

 

She laughs a little bit and looks out the window again.

 

Angela sees someone, a guy come out of the trailer. 

 

It was Trevor Phillips, he was wearing a white shirt and gray pants with boots.

 

He leaves in his truck, a Bodhi.

 

Angela follows him from a distance.

 

He stops by a bar, she stops her car too.

 

She can hear some things inside, some people talking. 

 

“Trevor, you know you're not allowed in here.” A woman said 

 

Angela sees Trevor push a guy out the door. 

 

Trevor and the guy are outside now. 

 

Trevor had an angry look on his face.

 

He grabs a bat from his truck and hits the guy in the face with the bat. 

 

_ “dangerous and crazy.”  _

 

Well, this is gonna be interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be longer xD


End file.
